


The Stories of the Five

by dandelionlily



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Oral History
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 15:50:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19948810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandelionlily/pseuds/dandelionlily
Summary: Mad Max: Fury RoadWe remember the stories of the Five, who left behind lives of comfort and risked death for freedom. We remember the five, who tore down the Citadel to found Haven, where the water and the people are free.





	The Stories of the Five

**Author's Note:**

> Ever since watching Mad Max: Fury Road, I've wanted to know more about the "wives". This is my head-cannon, written as an oral history with call-and-response.

We remember the stories of the Five, who left behind lives of comfort and risked death for freedom. We remember the names of the five, who tore down the Citadel to found Haven, where the water and the people are free.

We remember Angharad the Protector, who was raised with her sisters and the scent of growing things in the Citadel greenhouse. She knew every inch of the irrigation system like the web of wrinkles by her mother’s eyes and understood that the Citadel's water could feed all of its dispossessed. Even before she was taken as a prize, she hated Immortan Joe's avarice. We remember her sacrifice and pray at her temples, which offer sanctuary and aid to all who flee violence. _We remember._

We remember Capable, whose father was a warboy whose half-life expired when she was a babe and whose mother was strapped down by the milking machines, for Immorten Joe only valued women for what their bodies could produce for him. Capable was raised by her father’s rig-brothers and spent her childhood climbing the war rigs and tinkering with engines. Her father named “Perfect”, but she begged her uncles for a new name so that Immorten Joe would not come and take her away. She was named Capable for her mechanical wonders, such as Furiosa's left hand, but it is her compassion that saved the Five on the road. _We remember._

We remember Dag the Seeing, whose past is a mystery before she came walking out of the desert, the only survivor of her village. In the desert’s vastness she found a pair of warboys with a malfunctioning engine that started as soon as she spat at it. When they drove her  back to the Citadel they called her Valkyrie, but she said she was the Dag, a dangling thread waiting to unravel everything. She is called Seeing for perceiving that which was hidden or yet to come. _We remember._

We remember Toast the Knowing, who grew up in a town on the edge of the salt plains, helping her fathers fend off chrome predators and scavengers. By the time she was nine, she learned every gun in the town: the ammunition it needed, how to strip and clean it, how to reassemble it with her eyes closed. Even after the ammunition ran out and the Citadel’s war rigs took her, Toast continued to learn: how much gas the rig needed for each mile, the size of its hidden compartments, and the secret sequence to start its engine. Most important, she  learned the young driver’s name: Furiosa. She is called Knowing because it is her knowledge that found the Five an ally in Furiosa the Indominable and that allowed them to sneak to her rig without being detected. _We remember._

We remember Cheedo the Courageous, who was raised by Death in the dust at the base of the Citadel. After her mother’s milk dried up, the distraught woman fed her infant on her own blood until she died. For years the child existed, nameless, not living but too fierce to die, biting and bludgeoning and rending to get a mouthful of water from Immorten Joe’s taunting displays. When she was taken to the top of the Citadel and saw the bathing pools, she  nearly drowned trying to drink her fill. It was the Dag who named her Cheedo, thought the seer would never say why. She is called Courageous because she embraced her fear and in it found freedom and the strength to aid her sisters. _We remember._

We remember the stories of those who aided them along the way:

We remember Miss Giddy the Chronicler, who showed us that we are not things.

We remember Furiosa the Indominable, who journeyed far to find her home.

We remember Nux the Witnessed, who lived his half-life to the fullest.

We remember the Vuvalini of the Many Mothers, who carried the Green Place in their hearts.

We remember Max the Mad, wanderer of the wastes, who in aiding the Five found himself.

We remember the people of the Citadel, who tore down its walls to create a Haven.

_ We remember. _


End file.
